Peluches
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Cuando dos muchachos te acompañan a celebrar el día de tu cumpleaños. Tan sólo espera un día muy incómodo y unos hermosos regalos [KacchanxFemDekuxShouto]


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 _ **Peluche**_

IMPORTANTE: El fic esta narrado desde las tres perspectivas de los personajes, lo aclaro para que no haya confusiones.

.

.

.

Un caluroso día de verano se habría paso por las calles de Japón. Las vacaciones de verano acababan de empezar y todos los estudiantes de las diferentes escuelas se encontraban disfrutándolas.

La Academia U.A. no era la excepción.

Desde que la escuela se había convertido en un internado, pocas eran las oportunidades en las que los estudiantes podían regresar a encontrarse con sus familias. Los duros entrenamientos y encuentros no deseados con cierta "Liga de Villanos", mantenían muy ocupados tanto a estudiantes como a maestros de aquella institución.

Pero aquello no venía al caso, al menos por ahora.

Ese día se centraría en cierto personaje.

-¡Mamá, saldré un momento!-

-P-Pero Izuku, ni siquiera has desayunado…-

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!-

Una escena muy común se repetía en la casa Midoriya. Izuku salía desde muy temprano a entrenar su recién controlado _Quirk_. Si bien, el mismo All Might le había permitido descansar aquel día de todo entrenamiento por ser una ocasión especial, pero no puede evitarlo, Deku sabe que debe esforzarse para lograr ser el siguiente símbolo de paz. No importa el día o el clima, ella lo haría.

De todas formas, sólo era su cumpleaños.

Seguramente, saldría con su madre a comprar algún pastel o comprarían los ingredientes para la cena que preparaban cada año.

Sólo las dos.

Como había sido desde que lo declararon una _Mukousei_.

Bueno, podría llamar a Uraraka-San o a Iida-Kun, pero seguramente tendrían cosas por hacer y sería una molestia.

Era mejor así. Era mejor entrenar. El _One For All_ no se dominaría solo.

Con aquella determinación, se colocó las pesas* en sus piernas y empezó a correr.

.

.

Después de una hora de duro entrenamiento, Izuku se dispuso dirigirse a su hogar. Seguramente su madre la regañaría por haberse ido tanto tiempo y sin desayunar. Suspiró. Ni siquiera había traído dinero para el autobús.

Bueno, como decía All Might. Mejor enfrentar la adversidad con una sonrisa. Aunque eso implique llegar casi a la hora del almuerzo.

-Pero, si camino a unos 25 m/s calibrando la potencia del _One For All_ , podría aprovechar estos minutos como un entrenamiento extra, además, si logró hacer un saltó podría cortar camino pero implicaría que un mayor desgaste, sin embargo…-

Estaba tan concentrada murmurando sobre lo que podría hacer que ni siquiera notó cuando la llamaban a lo lejos.

-Midoriya-Izuku levantó la mirada para encontrarse con cierto muchacho.

-¿Todoroki-Kun? B-Buenas tardes-le sonrió algo nerviosa. Una de las desventajas de ser una chica es que sus compañeras siempre la metían en las conocidas "charlas de chicas". Qué tenía que ver todo esto con Todoroki, bueno, es que él solía ser el centro de dichas conversaciones. Aún recordaba cómo Ashido había dicho que él era ardiente. La pobre Izuku tuvo que esconderse detrás de su libreta cuando empezaron a hablar de cierta parte trasera.

-Te encuentras bien, estás un poco sonrojada-

-L-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas. No te preocupes- Le sonrió. Este imitó el gesto y se ofreció cortésmente a acompañarla. Ella acepto gustosa. Siempre era un placer tener la compañía de un apuesto joven y que además, a pesar de ser una persona seria, era divertido hablar con él. Era muy inteligente y siempre tenía algo que comentarle sobre las estrategias que ella siempre planeaba.

Este le contó que acababa de salir de visitar a su madre en el hospital. Desde el día del festival, después de que se enterara de la historia de su familia, este siempre le comentaba sobre las veces que se encontraba con ella. Se alegró mucho cuando se enteró que la relación de ambos mejoraba cada día. Por lo cual, acepto emocionada cuando él le propuso acompañarlo algún día.

-Siempre le hablo de ti, Midoriya. Sé que le alegrará conocerte-

-Estaré muy contenta de acompañarte Todoroki-Kun-

La conversación estuvo tan amena de que ni siquiera notaron que estaba a unas cuadras de su hogar.

-Creo que ya estamos cerca de tu casa, Midoriya-

-¡Ah es cierto! Perdona por entretenerte tanto tiempo, Todoroki-Kun ¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo?- Sonrió amablemente, a pesar de que en su mente se preguntaba cómo era posible que Todoroki supiera su dirección si era la primera vez que iba por ahí. Pero no preguntaría nada, aún.

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias-dijo el joven asintiendo.

\- Estoy en casa. _Oka-San_ \- Deku se extrañó que no hubiera respuesta, así que se disculpó con Todoroki haciéndolo pasar a la sala sirviéndole un poco de soda. Luego, partió a su habitación para poder llamar a su madre.

-Izuku, hola-

- _Oka-San_ , ¿qué sucedió? Pensé que hoy no saldrías-

-Izuku, salí a buscarte y te vi junto a un apuesto muchacho. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado más amigos, hija. Estaba preocupada que el único que viniera fuera Katsuki-Kun, es un poco…tosco. Por eso estoy tan feliz-La chica podía jurar que su madre estaba llorando a través del teléfono-Sé que no sueles salir por tu cumpleaños, pero no puedes perder esta oportunidad. Pero me hubiera gustado saber que tenías novio Izuku, pero lo hablaremos cuando vuelvas-

-P-Pero Oka-San, T-Todoroki-Kun no es…-escuchó un ruido muy fuerte.

-Lo siento, Izuku. Estoy en la casa de Bakugou-San, creó que acaba de llegar Katsuki-Kun, parece molestó, debo irme. Diviértete y por favor, quítate ese short y esa camiseta, no es nada femenino, ya hablamos de eso-

Cuando su madre cortó, ella miró su atuendo. Bueno, quizás su madre tenía razón sobre su atuendo. Pero esa ropa se la había regalado All Might y le gustaba entrenar con ella. Quizás podría cambiarse pero primero debería hablar con Todoroki, él dependía todo.

.

-T-Todoroki-Kun-

-¿Sí, Midoriya?-Ella lo había encontrado observando las fotos que se encontraban en la pared.

-E-Etto, mi madre ha salido y parece que no vendrá hasta tarde y me preguntaba que si no estás muy ocupado, podríamos ir a almorzar. ¡Claro si no estás ocupado!-

El chico se quedó mirándola por largo rato hasta que asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Izuku asintió y le pidió que la esperará mientras se cambiaba.

Mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación, el chico tuvo que usar su _Quirk_ para bajar su sonrojó. La palabra cita se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza.

-Es mi día de suerte-se dijo. Haber seguido a Izuku después de verla entrenar cuando volvía del hospital había sido una buena idea. Ahora sólo faltaba felicitarla por su cumpleaños y darle su regalo, pero lo haría en el momento adecuado. No necesitaba apurarse, ese día sólo serían ellos dos.

 _O al menos eso parecía._

Ya que pocos minutos después, una serie de explosiones se escucharían en la puerta de la casa Midoriya.

.

.

-Maldita perra, pero ya me las pagará-gruñía un joven rubio muy enojado.

Estaba encabronado. Si tan sólo la madre de Izuku no se hubiera aparecido en su hogar jodiendo su sábado; su madre no hubiera tenido que, literalmente, sacarlo a patadas de su casa para que, según ella, no molestará a las visitas. Así que sin nada más que hacer, decidió ir a la casa de la idiota de Deku. Si su madre jodía su día, el jodería el de su hija. De todas formas, ella nunca se negaba a atenderlo cuando invadía su casa.

Quizás las peleas que habían tenido durante ese último año habían convertido su hostil trato con la que fue su "mascota" de la infancia. Ahora, se podía decir que tenían una especie de "tolerancia" el uno con el otro. Igual eso no importaba ahora, en ese momento lo único que quería era comer algo y dormir, no quería pensar en nada más que en un merecido descanso.

Ya estaba cerca a la casa de Izuku, una de las ventajas de vivir en la misma zona residencial. Sonrió. Seguramente, esa marimacha estaba en pijama o con esa horrible ropa que siempre usaba y que sólo le hacía ver más plana de lo que era.

Podría molestarla todo lo que quisiera sin correr el riesgo de ser estampado en la pared por uno de sus golpes, dado que no podían usar sus _Quirk_ fuera de la escuela, ella y su maldita moral. Parecía que el estirado de Iida la había influenciado más de lo que debería.

Bufó. Hablando de ese tipo. Recordaba que el estirado lo había retenido durante una reunión de la escuela hablándole de alguna cosa que pasaría ese día pero lo había mandado bien a la mierda porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar escuchando sus chillidos. Quizás debió escucharlo al menos un poco para no quedarse con la duda.

Volvió a bufar. Pues que se jodiera. Si era importante, seguro que Deku lo sabría.

Subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a la casa de Deku. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Izuku vistiendo un short de mezclilla junto a una blusa ancha y un broche para el cabello de All Might junto a sus típicas zapatillas.

Por un momento, ese aspecto lo descolocó. ¿Desde cuándo Deku tenía pechos? Eso era lo único que se preguntaba…hasta que vio cierto cabello bicolor.

-K-Kacchan ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Deku…¡ _Teme_!-

Por novena vez en el mes, Bakugou Katsuki activaba su _Quirk_ sin autorización.

.

.

Cuando la vio salir de su cuarto, estuvo muy tentado a sacar su celular y tomar algunas fotos para su álbum personal, pero se contuvo, al menos, por ahora. Es que eran pocas las veces que había visto a Izuku con ropa normal y en todas esas ocasiones, solía ser ropa algo masculina. Aunque no se quejaba, los chicos a veces la confundían con un hombre, por lo cual no la miraban lascivamente o intentaban algo con ella y eso producía menos "futuros cadáveres" en su lista.

A pesar de que ahora tendría que estar más alerta, no podía estar más feliz de que ella se arreglará de dicha forma, sólo para salir con él.

Definitivamente la suerte estaba de su lado.

Lástima que cuando estaban por salir, una cabellera rubia alborotara se lanzará sobre Izuku.

-Deku…¡ _Teme_!- cuando vio las pequeñas explosiones que empezaban a formarse en las manos del muchacho, Shouto estuvo tentado a lanzarse sobre él para que no lastimará a Izuku, si tan sólo está no hubiera hecho un gancho al rubio que lo dejó en el suelo durante un buen rato.

-¡Kacchan, eres un idiota!-

Sabía que Izuku era fuerte, pero hacerlo en milésimas de segundo era algo sorprendente.

Definitivamente, tenía que hacer de esa mujer su esposa.

.

.

¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma? Ni ella lo sabía. Pequeños flashes de ella regañanado a Kacchan y pidiéndole disculpas por el golpe; luego, Todoroki llevándosela de la mano hacia la calle; Kacchan gritando insultos irrepetibles y por último, los tres caminando uno al lado de otro hacia la zona comercial.

Estaba muy incómoda. Era el peor grupo en el que podía estar si quería pasar un día tranquilo. En primer lugar, Kacchan era muy inestable en cuanto a su comportamiento, ahora mismo tenía una cara de "querer explotar todo lo que se le cruzará" y eso sólo traería problemas para ellos. Ya les habían advertido una vez que la siguiente que el rubio explotará algo, saldría de sus ahorros. Por otra parte, si bien, con ella tenía una especie de amistad en dónde trataban de aguantarse; Kacchan y Todoroki no se podían ni ver sin enfrentarse de alguna manera. Sabía que eran rivales, ese apelativo la incluía a ella en muchas ocaciones. En el campo de batalla era dónde, principalmente, se enfrentaban, pero en los últimos meses, la situación había cambiado.

No importaba la situación o el lugar o la hora, Kacchan y Todoroki entraban siempre en algún tipo de discusión, si se le podía decir así a las veces que el rubio juraba matarlo y le lanzaba insultos y Todoroki lo congelaba para luego ignorarlo. Ni hablar de los entrenamientos, dónde prácticamente se llevaban al límite.

No sabía que había pasado entre esos dos, pero algo había encendido su rivalidad al máximo. ¿Qué sería tan importante como para hacerlos pelear de esta manera?

-Midoriya, ¿qué te gustaría comer?-A su lado pudo escuchar a Kacchan bufar.

-Cómo si está idiota supiera un buen sitio dónde comer-lo escuchó susurrar, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Para qué había venido si iba a estar así todo el rato?

-Lo que sea está bien, Todoroki-Kun-Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos.

-Es tu cumpleaños, tú deberías decidir-

Se removió incómoda. Ahora que recordaba era la primera vez que pasaba su cumpleaños con algún amigo desde hace mucho. Quiso mirar a Kacchan, para preguntarle qué comer porque conociéndolo hará un escándalo sobre su mal gusto en la comida o algo así, pero se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos abiertos mirándola como si recién la conociera.

Extraño. Muy extraño

.

.

Cuando escuchó a Todoroki decir que era el cumpleaños de Deku, realmente se sorprendió y, aunque no lo admitiera, le había dolido en el orgullo. Así que esa perra se había atrevido invitar al imbécil ese, pero ni se había dignado avisarle a él. Al que decía que admiraba. Pues que pudriera, no la necesitaba. Si quería un perrito faldero como Shouto, pues que vivieran juntos y follaran como conejos. De todas formas, era obvio que el bicolor se babeaba por Deku, al menos para él; por favor, si prácticamente Todoroki lamía el piso por donde ella andaba. Incluso ahora se le notaba la cara de idiota estando ella tan cerca.

Quizás Deku lo había notado, no podía ser tan estúpida, pero si lo había hecho y lo había invitado a salir, significaba que era mutuo.

No entendía porque pensar en esa posibilidad le había dado un retorcijón en el estómago. Esa maldita _nerd_. Siempre confundiéndolo.

La miró enojado, tanto con ella como consigo mismo. Nunca lo diría, pero quizás debió escuchar a Iida. Porque estaba seguro que este había tratado de decirle sobre ese día. Maldito, ojála hubiera sido más claro, así nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Kacchan, ¿tú quieres algo en especial para comer?-

Al menos tenía un punto a su favor, Deku siempre estaría pendiente de él. Que se jodiera Todoroki y su cara de homicida, el mismo se encargaría de que Izuku se mantuviera a su lado. Aunque no es que le importará, claro que no. Sólo sería para que Shouto aprendiera su lugar. Si, definitivamente eso era.

-Yo iré a las hamburguesas, si no lo quieren pues púdranse-

Cuando notó que Deku lo seguía, sonrió.

Bakugou 1 – Todoroki 0

.

.

Después de un incómodo almuerzo, que consistió básicamente entre miradas hostiles, una que otra palabra de su parte y ella tratando de que los dos chicos que la acompañaban no se matarán entre ellos. Prácticamente los habían corrido del lugar luego que Kacchan tratará de explotar la mesa dónde estaban sentados. Ella era tranquila y solía estar pendiente de las necesidades de los demás, pero todos tienen un límite. Aunque Shoto no armará un alboroto como Kacchan, las gélidas miradas y comentarios mordaces que tenía con el rubio, denotaban su aversión con este.

Eso la molestaba un poco, ya que siempre era así cuando Kacchan la insultaba o se burlaba de ella. Podía ser que la personalidad de Todoroki le hiciera actuar de esa forma pero ella bien podía defenderse sola. Lo había demostrado otras veces, esa misma mañana cabe decir. Además, Kacchan era así, de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser y algunas veces hasta lo ignoraba.

Se alejó de ellos, dado que Kacchan andaba soltando groserías cada vez más fuertes y ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlas. En eso, si estaba de acuerdo con todos, Kacchan debía de dejar de maldecir..tanto.

Miraba las tiendas, sin verlas realmente. Ella no era fanática de la moda o cosas así, estaba un poco aburrida la verdad ya que la vista consistía básicamente en esas cosas. Prefería observar a los héroes en acción que tener que concentrarse en ropa o accesorios. Además, el short de mezclilla se le pegaba a lugares extraños y de cuando en cuando tenía que arreglárselo. Odiaba la ropa tan ajustada, porque las chicas tenían siempre este tipo de ropa. Como siempre decía, quizás ella debió nacer hombre, porque no entendía a las mujeres

Y hablando de hombres.

Sus dos acompañantes aparecieron de la nada, cada uno a un lado de ella. Kacchan estaba mirando a todos lados muy enojado y Todoroki mantenía una mirada seria como siempre pero desprendía un aura que daba algo de miedo.

Los miró extrañada, se supone que andaban peleando y ahora estaban aquí. Ahora que recordaba, tampoco comprendía a los hombres.

Genial, estaba sola en el mundo.

.

.

Él sabía la razón de su reciente enemistad con Bakugou, a pesar de que este lo negará siempre que se lo cuestionaba. Los sentimientos que ambos tenían por Midoriya a veces los desbordaban. Ambos se comprendían y por ello peleaban. No estaba orgulloso de su comportamiento, pero al igual que tenía como meta convertirse en el héroe número 1, quería que Midoriya estuviera a su lado. Si tenía que enfrentarse a miles, lo haría.

Solo por ella.

Pero dada esa determinación, la había enojado. Así que decidió darle su espacio, aunque eso implicará tener que escuchar los chillidos de su rubio acompañante. Bakugou parecía harto de la situación y lo vio caminar hacia un puesto. Mientras no hiciera nada, se mantendría al margen.

Mientras tanto, enfocó su vista en Midoriya; la vio acercarse a las tiendas, mirar de un lado a otro y verlos durante unos segundos. Sonrió…hasta que escuchó una conversación.

-Oye, viste a esa chica de cabello corto. ¿No era Midoriya Izuku de U.A.?-

-¡Es cierto! ¡La vi en una transmisión con su traje de héroe! Los de U.A. son asombrosos-

-Idiota, ¿qué no lo viste? En televisión no se ve muy claro pero tiene un buen cuerpo, si me entiendes-

-El short le favorece mucho y viste esos pechos...-

-Es asombroso que todas las chicas atractivas estén en esa escuela. Tienen mucha suerte. Quizás deberíamos acercarnos y platicamos un poc…-

Era incorrecto lo que hacía, porque estaba seguro que un héroe no usaría sus _Quirks_ en un civil mientras lo amenazaba con congelar una parte que seguramente iba a extrañar. Mientras tanto, el otro corría despavorido después de que Bakugou explotará uno de sus zapatos.

Ambos se miraron y firmaron un mudo acuerdo. No iban a permitir que alguien se acercará a Midoriya con esas intenciones perversas. Tenían que proteger su pureza…al menos por ahora.

.

.

El extraño comportamiento de los chicos se había mantenido hasta llegar de vuelta hasta el complejo de departamentos. Fue extraño llegar a su hogar en medio de dos chicos pero no le dio más vueltas a su extraño comportamiento. Ese día había sido agotador, tan sólo quería descansar, que tal día había tenido. Ni en la escuela se había sentido tan cansada.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hoy, Todoroki-Kun, Kacchan…creo- les sonrió nerviosamente.

-Fue un placer, Midoriya-inesperadamente el muchacho cogió su mano llena de cicatrices y le dio un casto beso mientras depositaba un pequeño papel entre sus manos.

Mientras ella se sonrojaba, Kacchan fulminaba con la mirada al muchacho mientras susurraba miles de maldiciones hacia su persona.

-Me retiro, Midoriya, nos vemos pronto-y lo vio alejarse.

Miró incómoda a Kacchan, si bien estaba acostumbrada a que este entrará a su casa sin permiso, hoy estaba exhausta y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

-E-Etto, Kacchan…-pero este le extendió una bolsa de supermercado.

-Ni pienses que esto es importante, maldita nerd. Solamente fue algo que compre por error. Así que tómalo y cállate- luego de ponerlo bruscamente en sus manos se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Se le iluminaron los ojos y sólo atinó a agradecerle-¡Gracias Kacchan!-

-Te dije que te callarás maldita-Sólo lo vio alejarse con una gota en la cabeza.

Definitivamente ese día había sido extraño.

.

.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras se encontró con Todoroki acostado en una de las paredes.

-Sabes que no dejaré que te la lleves-

-Me importa una mierda lo que quieras-y siguió caminando rumbo a su hogar. De todas formas, estaba seguro que ganaría esa batalla, aunque tenga que usar la fuerza.

Esa _nerd_ era suya, lo quiera o no.

.

.

Rebuscó en la bolsa que le acababan de entregar y encontró un extraño peluche de un pollito con una cara enojada y con su pelaje alborotado.

Muy parecido a…-Kacchan-susurró.

Una sonrisa extraña se le dibujo en el rostro, que inusual regalo. Hablando de eso, vio su mano en la cual Todoroki le entregó un pequeño papel.

-" _Stay determinated_ *"- se leía en ella. Volvió a sonreír, realmente le gustaba que Todoroki la apoyara de esa manera, volteó el papel-"Busca en el sofá"-

Entró con rapidez a su hogar y después de saludar a su madre, se dirigió a la sala. Efectivamente, debajo de uno de los almohadones se encontraba un peluche hecho a mano de un gato que tenía los colores del cabello y ojos de Todoroki junto a una rosa pintada de verde, como su propio cabello.

Una risa se le escapó ante el extraño parecido que tenía el muñeco con el chico, al igual que el muñeco que le dio Kacchan. Casi parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pero lo veía como algo poco probable.

Entró a su habitación y colocó ambos muñecos al lado de su juguete de All Might. Los apreció por un momento y salió en busca de agua para la flor.

Ahora estaría acompañada de dos pequeños amigos que hacían saltar su corazón de las formas más inesperadas.

Con ese pensamiento, dio por finalizado el día.

Había sido un extraño cumpleaños, pero ya se sentía ansiosa para el siguiente. Sin saber lo que vendría en ese próximo año y las decisiones que iba a tener que tomar con respecto a ciertos individuos.

Pero eso ya era otra historia.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Pesas: Se refieren a esas pesas que pueden colocarse en las extremidades para entrenar la rapidez. Para entenderlo mejor, si han visto Naruto, son las pesas que usa Rock Lee durante los exámenes chunnin.

*Stay determinated: Acabo de empezar a entrar al fandom de **Undertale** y esta es una frase icónica del juego y pensé que quedaba bien para referirse a Deku.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Este es mi primer fic en el fandom de BNHA y debo decir que estoy satisfecha. Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo de mi amado Deku/FemDeku junto a alguno de los personajes con los que lo shippeo (Viva el Harem, mis compañeros). Siempre me gusta pensar en Todoroki como un poco Yandere, culpó a los fanarts que lo pintan así XD y miró a Kacchan como un tsundere…lo sé, tengo problemas. Espero que les haya gustado, se lo dedico al fandom que me ha hecho fangirlear puro y duro, como pocos lo han logrado. Un saludo para **Lovely Shy – Girl** , para recordarle que tiene que escribir sobre este fandom (Muajaja).

Espero verlos pronto, ando recargada con este fandom, aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Bye Bye.


End file.
